Gas-fired barbecue grills have experienced a tremendous growth in popularity since their introduction. Most gas-fired barbeque grills have a rectangular box-like structure with a hinged lid and a burner mounted in the bottom of the grill casting. The burner is connected to a gas supply line and is used to supply convective heat for cooking food as well as to heat lava rock, metal plates of various configuration, or wood product briquettes to supply some radiant heat and provide hot surfaces for grease vaporization. A grate is located above the rock or briquettes to provide a surface to support the food while it is being cooked.
The grill castings are normally made of aluminum or steel and are quite durable. The grate, however, may have a much shorter service life than the casting itself. In order for such replacement grates to fit diverse types and models of grills, a replacement model must be adjustable to fit properly within a selected grill.